Life After Naraku
by vampireadrian2007
Summary: Kagome and the gang have a new problem. But, where the battle takes place will cause quit a ster
1. Their Lives

Life after Naraku

By: Vampireadrian



Chapter 1:Their lives after she left

She went to her window to stare at the shrine that the well is in. It has been nearly three years since Kagome has been in the Fudal Era. After Naraku was vanquished, Kagome believed that she was no longer needed and decided to go back home. She got back in school and graduated top of her class. Grandpa passed away and Sota started dating. Ever since Kagome graduated, she has been very bored and has been remembering all the fun she had in the Fudal Era. Songo and Moroku got married and had three kids. Moroku kept his wind tunnel because he knew it would come in handy later on in their lives. Kikeo was finally laid to rest and Inuyasha decided to destroy the Shikone Jewel for good and stay as a half-demon. This is the gang's story, "Life after Naraku!"



"Mom I'm heading out!"

"Ok! Have fun. Be home by nine!"

"I will."

'Ever since I came back to my own time, I have had more time for my friends. However, I still look at the well and wish that Inuyasha will pop his head out and say hello. I wonder how everyone is doing. Do they even think about me or how I am doing? I just wish I could see them one more time. However, I am also glad that I can spend time with my friends. Speaking of which, I should get going before we are late for the movie.'



"Songo wait up!" exclaimed Moroku.

'Songo and I have been married for almost three years now. We have two boys, Sota after Kagome's brother and Kohaku after Songo's brother. We also have a girl named Sichi. Our children are demon slayers just like Songo and I. Just because Naraku has been vanquished does not mean all of the demons have been vanquished. It just means that new demons cannot come forth. Once we kill the demon, that is it, it is finished. The demon will die and never come back. That is the way we like it in the Fudal Era.'

"Moroku, were going to be late." Yelled Songo.

'Moroku probably told you that we are happily married with three kids. What he did not tell you is that Shippo died and Kelala had younglings so she went home. Plus, we ran into Inuyasha and he is not doing to well. He has been sitting by that well everyday since Kagome left three years ago hoping she will return. Every once-in-a-while he will get up to eat and slay a demon or two but he always returns to the well. I hope he will be all right without her. Even Kagura and Seshomeru feel sorry for him. Inuyasha is not well. If Kagome does not return soon, I have no clue what he will do. I just do not understand why he does not go to her time to visit her.'

"**Wind Scar**!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he vanquished a demon.

'I have been sitting at this well for three years waiting for Kagome to return. She left me after we vanquished Naraku and destroyed the Shikone Jewel. Every now-and-then I go into the well and pop up in Kagome's time. I just sit in her windowsill and watch her sleep. My how Kagome has grown up over the years. Every once-in-a-while she says my name in her sleep. When she wakes up and looks out her window, I am already gone. She finally has her old life back and I do not want to ruin it. It is about time she started living life as a teenager.'


	2. The New Problem

Chapter 2:The New Problem

"Isn't it kind of awkward having Kagome at home?" asked Sota.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do. When she is ready to go back, she will." Answered Kagome's mother. But Kagome has been dieing to go back ever since she left. She just is not sure if she is ready to go back and what will happen if she did return.

"Maybe you should ask Kagome if she wants to visit Inuyasha and the gang in the Fudal Era." Suggested Sota.

"No. I don't want to seem like were trying to get rid of her," answered Kagome's mother. "When Kagome is ready to go back, she will."

"Speaking of Kagome, her she comes." Said Sota.

"Hey mom! Hey Sota! I'm home!"

"Hey sis!"

"Hello dear. How was the movie? Did u have fun?"

"Ya. Sota can you go upstairs so me and mom can talk?"

"Sure sis. See you in a little bit."Sota then runs upstairs and turns on his radio so they know he is not eavesdropping.

"What's the matter honey?" Ms. Higarashi said while making tea for her and Kagome.

"I just have a question for you. It took me three years to work up the courage to ask this." Kagome pauses for a moment to work up the courage to ask her question. "Can we please close off the entrance of the well for good?"

"Why, honey?" Ms. Higarashi asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"So I can stop wishing that Inuyasha will come up and come and bring me back to the Fudal Era. I just want it sealed off so I can move on with my life."

"If that is what you want then that is what we will do."

"Thank you mom! You're the best."



Kagome's mother was hoping that Kagome would ask if she could visit Inuyasha and the others in the Fudal Era. She was not expecting Kagome to ask if we could close up the well forever. 'Wonder how Inuyasha and the others say when they find out. Does Kagome even know that Inuyasha visits her at night? Maybe that is why she has made this kind of decision. Well, if he comes to visit her tonight, I am going to tell him about Kagome's decision. Maybe Inuyasha can talk to her into changing her mind. I do not know what made Kagome decide she wanted the well locked up for good. I stand by her decisions no matter what they are. She just seems happier when she is with Inuyasha and the gang.'



Ms. Higurashi was sitting alone in the kitchen drinking tea and had a very disturbed look on her face when Inuyasha walked into the room to let her know he was there.

"Hey Ms. Higurashi! What's wrong?"

"Kagome wants us to close up the well for good so she can forget about you guys and move on with her life. I wanted to know if you could talk to her about this."

"Of course I will. Something must be troubling her to have her make this kind of decision."

So Inuyasha climbed up to her window. Instead of just staring at her while she slept, he woke her up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome's expression was both full of excitement and hatred.

"Your mom is worried about you. She said that your decision about closing up the well for good just is not a decision you would make willing. What made you decide to close up the well for good? Was it something I said or did? What's wrong with you Kagome?" As Inuyasha was talking, he was walking up to her and taking her hands in his. Kagome quickly pulls her hands away and turns towards the door. A tear twinkles in her eye.

"I just want to forget about you guys. I miss you all so much and I know I'm not needed anymore so I just want to close off the portal so I can forget about everything that has happened and move on with my life."



(Back at the Fudal Era, Inuyasha has informed the gang of Kagome's decision.)

"But we all miss her and do want her to come back!" shouted Songo and Moroku.

"She believes that she is no longer needed here so she's closing off the portal for good."

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Songo.

"I don't know."

So Inuyasha and the gang sat around the well thinking on ways to keep Kagome from making the biggest mistake of her life. Then, unexpectedly, Kagome pops out of the well.

"Kagome!!!!!" shouted the entire group.

"Hey everyone!"

"I thought you were closing off the well?" said Moroku.

"I was but Inuyasha and my mom convinced me to come down here and see what big of a mistake I was about to make."

(Everyone goes to give a Kagome a hug but Inuyasha forces them away and holds her tight while looking deep into her eyes.)

"We're so glad you have come to your senses." Said Inuyasha.

"But why exactly did you want to close up the well for good?" asked Songo.

"I just thought that you guys no longer needed me. I believed that you guys only needed me to find the jewel shards and then that was it. So, after we defeated Naraku and found the shards, I went home. To make myself forget about all of the fun adventures I encountered in the Fudal Era. As I told my mother, it took me three years to work up the courage to ask to lock up the well. I was tired of hurting myself. I was always getting my hopes up when I heard a noise coming out of the shrine. It was always a mouse or a stray cat."

"Why would you think such things, Kagome? You know damn well that you mean so much to all of us. You also know how much you mean to me. I love you. You have known this since we started working together. If it were not for you, Naraku would be a full-fledged demon ruling the Fudal Era and your time. You are the only reason why I destroyed the shikone jewel and stayed a half demon. I did all of that for you. You know how much I have wanted to be a full-fledged demon. You taught me to love myself for however I am. Kagome, you are my reason for living. If it wasn't for you, I would have died a long time ago." (Inuyasha holds Kagome tighter and they both start to cry)

Kagome was touched by Inuyasha's speech. So was the entire group. Songo and Moroku started making out intimately and their children cried, "Ewwwwwww." Kagome was pouring out tears. The entire group was glad that Kagome had come to her senses and decided to come back to the Fudal Era. What the group did not know was that a new kind of evil was brewing while they were having their little happy reunion. . This demon's name is Hisherabi. He has the ability to take the forms of humans. This demon is going to be a big challenge for the Inu gang. Will they survive the grueling battle they are about to embark into?

"Meoga, What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Sorry to break up this happy reunion but we have a big problem. There is this new demon lord named Hisherabi. He is headed to the well so he can get to the Modern Era."

"What!" exclaimed the group.

"Looks like you came back at the right time Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"What are we going to do?" asked Sichi.

"We are all going to stick together and fight. Just like old times right Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Right."

The Gang all smiles to each other and is very glad that they are all together again for another great battle.


	3. The First Battle

Chapter 3:The First Battle

The gang stood by the well, ready to attack this Hisherabi. But, they have never seen or heard of him before. So, they have no clue what Hisherabi looks or sounds like. All they know is that he is trying to get to the Modern Era and that Meoga has disappeared, as usual. When Inuyasha is about to put his Tetsiga away, it pulses. The group looks up and sees the sky covered in demons. The gang gets ready.

"**WIND SCAR**!" yelled Inuyasha.

"**SACRED ARROW**!" yelled Kagome.

"**TE HI E GOAT**!" yelled Songo.

"**WIND TUNNEL**!" yelled Moroku.

"**FLYING AXE**!" yelled Kohaku.

"**SWORD SLASH**!" yelled Sota.

"**FLYING DAGGERS**!" yelled Sichi.

Out of nowhere, Seshomeru and Kagura show up to help. (Could Hisherabi be Seshomeru or Kagura? It is possible.)

"What are you two doing here?" asked Inuyasha while in the middle of attacking a hord of posinous insects.

"We are here to help protect our time just like you are." Answered Kagura.

"Do you guys know anything about this Hisherabi guy or what he's capable of?" asked Kagome.

"All I know is that he has a secret." Answered Seshomeru while helping the gang take out a couple groups of minions.

"How do we know that you two aren't working for him?" asked Kohaku.

"If we were working for him, we would be destroying you instead of the demons." Answered Kagura.

"Or, you could be destroying them to make us think you are helping us then you turn around and kill us." Stated Sichi.

"I ensure you young ones, we are here to help not destroy." Assured Seshomeru.

So the gang fought together to destroy all of the demons. One demon stood out over all of the others. It was the sacred dragon demon Hisherabi.

"What is that?!?" asked Sota.

"That must be the demon lord Hisherabi." Answered Inuyasha.

"What are we going to do, Inuyasha?" asked Moroku as he finished off some demons.

"Just kill the other demons. I'll deal with this Hisherabi guy." Answered Inuyasha.

"How exactly do you plan on getting through this well Hisherabi?"

"That's quite simple my half demon friend. I will just shape shift into your little girlfriend Kagome."

"Not if I have anything to do about it! **WIND SCAR!**"

"Your attacks are futile my half demon chum. Maybe try something a little like this. **DRAGON SLASHER!**" Inuyasha was thrown to the floor and badly wounded by Hisherabi's attack.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Kagome.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha stated while using his tetsiga to stand up. "Damn he's strong."

"**TORNADO!"** yelled Kagura.

"**TSUNAMY**!" yelled Hisherabi.

"**SACRED ARROW OF LIFE**!" yelled Kagome.

"**DRAGON REFLECTION**!" yelled Hisherabi.

"**WIND TUNNEL!"** yelled Moroku.

"**VENOMUS BEES!"** yelled Hisherabi.

"**FLYING AXES!"** yelled Kohaku.

"I just have to swipe those with my powerful tail." Said Hisherabi.

"**SWORD SLASH!"** yelled Sota.

"**DRAGON'S BREATH!"** yelled Hisherabi.

"**FLYING DAGGERS!"** yelled Sichi.

"**TAIL WIP!"** yelled Hisherabi.

One by one the entire group fell to the ground panting.

"I know every single last one of your weaknesses. You are probably wondering how I can know this since you just now met and heard of me. Well I have been watching and studying you guys for three years now. Right before Naraku was vanquished, he created me. He taught me everything about you all. All your strengths. All your weaknesses. Now that all of you are weak and can no longer fight me, I will be leaving!"

"Hey Hisherabi. You forgot me."

"Ah! Mr. Seshomeru. Your deepest darkest wish is to have the Tetsiga. But, you cannot weild it. Only humans can. Since Inuyasha is half demon, he has the power to wield it. I understand that Naraku gave you a human arm so you could wield it. But, Inuyasha also cut that arm off. Now all you have is Gaken and Riyo. And right now, they are nowhere to be found."

"I could rip you to shreds right now. All I have to do is turn."

"Ah yes. Your wolf phase. You still could not kill me. But, you may try if you wish."

So Seshomeru turns into his wolf phase and tries to bite Hisherabi like the way he used to do to Inuyasha. Hisherabi is already waiting for this attack and blocks it with ease. Seshomeru turns around very quickly and tries again. Hisherabi waits for the attack and blocks it with ease. Seshomeru is getting very pissed off at Hisherabi. Seshomeru acts as if he is going to bite him again and when Hisherabi goes to block it, Seshomeru throws a fireball at his tail.

"You were lucky for that hit. But you won't be lucky next time."

"Believe me, there won't be a next time Hisherabi. You are finished." Said the overconfident Seshomeru.

"Not yet my overconfident friend."

Hisherabi throws his own fireball at Seshomeru. Seshomeru misses it with ease. Hisherabi then throws multiple fireballs at Seshomeru. He misses every single last one.

"You look pretty tired Hisherabi."

"So you think."

Hisherabi then throws multiple attacks at Seshomeru. When he would miss one, he would be hit by another one. When Seshomeru was finally down, Hisherabi changed into Kagome and teleported to the Modern Era.


	4. Hisherabi's plan and the Gang's Plan

Chapter 4:Hisherabi's plan and the gang's plan to stop him

Now that I have completed part one of my plan, time to go onto part two." Hisherabi quickly transforms into Kagome. "Mom! I am back!"

"Already? Why, you were only gone for an hour. What exactly did you do there?"

"O nothing really.Just told everyone that I never want to see them again."

"So, you are closing up the well?"

Hisherabi did not know that Kagome was planning on closing up the well for good.

'This should work out perfectly for my plan to take over the Modern Era.'

"Yes I have decided to close it up permanently. In fact, after I wash up I want to go to the hardware store to get everything I need so I can close it up tonight!"

After saying that, Hisherabi went up to Kagome's bedroom to change and think about everything he will need and do to control the Era.

"Mom, does Kagome seem a bit awkward to you?" asked Sota.

"Yes but there is nothing we can really do about it. We just have to let her be." Answered Ms. Higurashi.



"What are we going to do now?" asked Kagome.

"What can we do? You and Inuyasha are the only two people who can go through the well into the Modern Era." Stated Kagura.

"What if they tried to take us through the well with them?" asked Sichi.

"That is a stupid idea!" exclaimed Sota.

"That's not very nice to say to your sister. Besides all we could do is try it." Said Moroku.

"Want to try it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why not?" answered Kagome.

"O.k. Seshomeru and Kagura, go with me. The others can go with you, Kagome."

"All right."

So Kagome, Songo, Moroku, Sichi, and Sota walked up to the well.

"On the count of three, jump." Yelled Kagome.

On the count of three, all five of them jumped into the well.



"It is nice to be home. But I am the only one here. This cannot be good."

Not only did their plan fail miserably but Hisherabi and Kagome's family was nowhere to be found.

"Where is everybody? I hope nothing bad happened to them."

As soon as Kagome said that, her mother's vehicle drove up to the house. Hisherabi, Ms. Higurashi, and Sota got out of the car and went straight to the trunk. What Kagome saw made her want to jump out of her hiding place and shout anything to make him stop. But, she knew that that would mess up their plan and possibly put her life and her families' life in danger. Hisherabi had made her mom by wood, steel, and unbendable and unbreakable screws and nails.

"This is not good. Inuyasha had better get here before Hisherabi decides to close up the well for good. If Hisherabi closes up the well before Inuyasha has the chance to get here, he will not be able to break through the wood and steel. Why exactly did we invent unbreakable and unbendable nails and screws anyway?"



"I do believe it is very obvious that your guys' plan did not work." Said seshomeru sarcastically.

"Shut up seshomeru before I cut your other arm off!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagura pushes Inuyasha and Seshomeru away from each other.

"This is not the time to argue. We need to figure out a plan and fast. Not only is Hisherabi in the Modern Era but, we left Kagome there alone with him." Stated Kagura.

"I have an idea! Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikio, right? Then shouldn't that mean that there should be reincarnations of us in the Modern Era?" asked Songo.

"Hey, you just might have something there dragon slayer." Said seshomeru with an evil attitude.

"Back off, Seshomeru." Said Kagura.

"Songo does have a point. Why do not we give you our weapons and you and Kagome can find our reincarnated selves in the Modern Era. Since they are our reincarnated selves, they should already have some sort of clue on how to use our weapons." Stated Moroku.

"All we can do is try and hope for the best." Said Inuyasha.

So the gang gave Inuyasha their weapons and wished him good luck. Inuyasha jumped in the well and prepared for the worse.



"About time you got here. Why do you have every ones weapons? What plan did you guys come up with without me?" asked Kagome with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"Let's just put it this way, when it comes to you and your time, everyone gets smarter and braver."

"O.k. but that still does not answer why you have every ones weapons."

"Since you are the reincarnation of Kikio, every one decided that we should take their weapons, find their reincarnations, give them their weapons and have them help us fight Hisherabi."

"Wow! You guys really are smart." Said Kagome and with that gave Inuyasha a kiss.


	5. The Mission Begins

Chapter 5:The Mission Begins

"Where are you going now Kagome?" asked Ms. Higurashi.

"I am going to go to the movies tonight with some friends. Is that all right?" asked Hisherabi with anger in his voice and eyes.

"I guess. Be careful and be home by ten-thirty." Hisherabi runs out of the house quikly.

"All right. I need to transform. This temporary body is starting to disintegrate. I know that the real Kagome and her mangy mutt Inuyasha should be here by now. Where they are hiding and what they are doing I do not know. Let us just hope that they never find out my weakness as they did my brothers. I will not be a fool like my stupid older brother Naraku. I will defeat Inuyasha and his gang and I will become ruler of the Fudal and Modern Era."

With that statement, Hisherabi concocted a way to become another person. Usually he has to study a person before he can become that person. Now, because of his short time available, he has to come up with a completely new person through his imagination. Now, for us that would be extremely easy, (how do you think I came up with this story?) For Hisherabi, using his imagination is like a newborn baby creating the world's most powerful atomic bomb. It really does not work out very well. While he was trying to create his new identity, Kagome and Inuyasha were on their first mission of finding the reincarnations of Songo, Moroku, Seshomeru, Kagura, Sota, and Sichi. Was this going to be the easiest or hardest part of their mission?



"Who do we look for first?" asked Inuyasha.

"Honestly, it does not matter as long as we find everyone and defeat Hisherabi before he is the ruler of both your and my Era." Answered Kagome.

"Why don't we go in the order we met in the Fudal Era?" asked Kagome.

"It is up to you love. Let's just hurry this up so we can get back to our lives."

"I second that."

So Inuyasha and Kagome started walking into town to find the reincarnations of the inu-gang. It was not long before they ran into there first reincarnation and it was not one that they intended on finding.

"Inuyasha, look in that school yard. Who does that little kid look like who is picking that fight?"

"It cannot be."

"Actually it can. She did die so she reincarnated."

"Whatever. Wait! What are you doing?"

"I am going to talk to her. She did help back in the Fudal Era. Maybe she can help us now as well."

So Kagome slowly walks over to the schoolyard to talk to the reincarnation.

"Hey you! Leave her alone. She did not do anything to you. If she did, you deserved it!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? What are they doing here? They only exist in my dreams." Said Shippo confusedly.

"Hey, what are you up to these days? What is your new name?" asked Kagome.

"My new name is Sarah. I thought you guys only existed in my dreams."

"Those are dreams of your past life, of Shippo. Speaking of which, do you remember your old talent and if you can still do it?" asked Kagome.

"I remember from my dreams that I used to annoy Inuyasha by transforming into you. The only way you could tell it was me and not you was because of my really pretty tail." Answered Sarah with a cute little smile on her face.

"Yah yah yah. Can you still do it or not?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha be nice. Could you please try and see if you can still transform?" asked Kagome very nicely.

"Anything for you Kagome." Answered Sarah.

And with that note, Sarah tried to see if she could transform into Kagome.

"I do not think I can."

"Instead of trying to transform into me, why do not you try and do something a bit smaller and easier like a piece of fruit or a toy?" asked Kagome.

"I guess I could try and start from something easy and work my way up to the harder things like people."



Back in the outskirts of town, Hisherabi was still trying to think of a new disguise.

"I have got it! I can turn into an 18-year-old male. He will have dark black hair, mysterious brown eyes, five' eight, and gothic/emo. His name will be Mitchell and he will be a transfer student from the United States. He lives down the street from Kagome and is staying with his aunt's friend until his aunt can find them a nice place to live."

With that image in Hisherabi's head, he quickly transformed into his new character and started cruising the town trying to figure out how he will take over this Era and how he can postpone Kagome's mission indefinitely.



"Who is next Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let us find Moroku's reincarnation. I do believe that Songo and her family would be the toughest to find. Seshomeru and Kagura we might find in a prison or something else that deals with criminals." Answered Kagome.

"O.k. then, were exactly would we find Moroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"That is an easy one. Moroku was a man who could not have just one woman. He was always asking people to bear his children and they were all gorgeous women."

"That still does not answer my question."

"I believe Kagome is talking about a strip joint." Answered Sarah for Kagome.

"O.k. smarty pants. Where can we find one of these 'strip joints?'" asked Inuyasha with very little patience.

"Right here." Answered Kagome.

So the gang walked into the strip club. Of course, they were stopped on the way in.

"Hey! She is way too young to be in here." Said the bouncer.

"O! Of course. Mark honey, can you stay out here with Sarah while I go inside to find my brother?" asked Kagome while winking at Inuyasha.

"Sure dear." Said Inuyasha with a hint of sarcasm and anger in his voice.

So Kagome walked into the strip club alone while Inuyasha and Sarah waited outside for her return with Moroku's reincarnation.

"Where exactly could I find Mr. Moroku's reincarnation? He just has to be around her somewhere. I just know he does."

After scanning the strip joint two-three times, Kagome found Moroku's reincarnation. He was just as loud and obnoxious as he was in the Fudal Era. He was the one grabbing every woman's ass and breasts and asking them if they would have sex with him later on that night. He was just about to be thrown out for scaring the stripers when Kagome spoke up.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. Next time I invite you to host my husband's bachelor party, I will make sure that no strip joint in the entire world will let you in."

"Kagome?" whispered Moroku to himself.

"This man belongs to you?" asked the bouncer.

"Yes! He is my stepbrother. Sorry if he caused any trouble."

"Just make sure he never comes here again."

O believe me, I will."

And Kagome and Moroku's reincarnation left the strip joint.



"I wonder what Kagome and that mangy mutt Inuyasha are up to. Probably still trying to find me and figure out how they are going to kill someone they do not even know what they look like." Thought Hisherabi as he walked down one of the most populated streets in Tokyo, Japan.

"All of these people look so lovely and innocent. Not for long. Hahahahahahahaha!"

So Hisherabi continued his walk down the street while absorbing every ounce of scenery and information his brain could handle.

"I could get used to ruling this place."


	6. Kagome Seeks Help

Chapter 6:Kagome Seeks Help

Outside of the strip joint, Kagome explains to Moroku's Reincarnation about everything.

"O.k so you guys really do exist and those dreams are actually visions of my past life?" asked the very confused reincarnation.

"Yes, do you remember how to use your staff and incantations? What is your new name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes but what happened to my wind tunnel? My new name is Matt."

"After we defeated Naraku, your reincarnation decided to keep the wind tunnel in case we needed it later on in life. But, it is no longer considered a curse so your generation never received the wind tunnel. Instead, all you got was a circular scar where the wind tunnel would have been if you were still cursed." Answered Kagome.

"That explains a lot I guess. Why exactly did you come for me anyway?" asked Matt.

"Yah Kagome. Why did you and Inuyasha come looking for us?"

"Because there is a new demon and he has come to the Modern Era. He can transform into any person. That is how he got here. He transformed into me and went through the well. Is plan is to rule this Era and the Fudal Era. If he succeeds, the entire world would change forever."

"So we need to find everyone from the Fudal Era in this Era, give them their weapons and have them help us defeat Hisherabi so we can get back to our lives." Added Inuyasha.

"Which we should stop for now. It is getting really late and I am getting tired from all of the work we have done today." Said Kagome with a slight yawn.

"What are we going to do? Go to your house? What if Hisherabi is still there?" asked Sarah.

"There is only one way to find out." Answered Inuyasha.

So the gang started walking to Kagome's house. While they were walking, everyone was silent because Kagome was thinking. What do they do if Hisherabi is actually still there? If he were not, what would Kagome say to her mother? Would she tell her the truth or make some stupid story that she knew her mother would not believe? There was one person in her entire life that she could go to to tell them all of her problems and get , answers to questions. That one person was her mother. So, Kagome decided that, if Hisherabi were not at her house, she would go in and tell her mother everything. She was just hoping that nothing had happened to them. If Hisherabi was there, all they could really do is find some place else to rest for the night.

"Well, here we are. By the looks of it, Hisherabi has not closed up the well yet and my family is still alive and well. Now to go inside and have a very long, thoughtful talk with mom. She might be able to help us with our problem. She has helped me out many times before. What makes now any different?" asked Kagome.



"I have not seen Kagome or that stupid half demon Inuyasha all day. Maybe they just gave up and let me win. I wish it could be that easy. They are still probably trying to figure out where I am and what I am going to do when I become ruler. It is getting late. I should go back to the house and close up the well."

So Hisherabi started walking back to the Higurashi house. Once he got to the shrine, he had to duck from being noticed by Kagome and the others.

"What are they doing here? They are going to ruin everything. Damn them! Damn them all to the deepest pit of hell."



"Mom, can I talk to you?" asked Kagome.

"Of course you can darling. You always come to me for anything."

"Have I been acting a bit, strange ever since I came back from the Fudal Era earlier this morning?"

"Well, yes but I thought it was because of Inuyasha and the gang."

"Well this is the real reason why I was acting the way I was."

About three hours later Kagome stopped talking and her mother just looked at her.

"I knew something was up with you when you got back." Said Sota after revealing himself from behind the sliding door.

"Where did the other me go?" asked Kagome to her mother while ignoring the fact the Sota has, once again, eased dropped on another one of Kagome's conversations with her mother.

"He said he was going out to the movies with a bunch of friends." Answered Kagome's mother.

"I will go upstairs and call everyone. I will ask them if they have gone out with me sometime tonight. While I am doing that, you guys can make yourselves comfortable and mom should be glad to make the snacks you ate in the Fudal Era."

With that, Kagome ran upstairs to her bedroom while her mother made the gang their favorite Japanese snacks and meals.



"Great, now what I am going to do? Kagome and her mangy mutt are at the house. It looks to me like they are assisted with some of the mambers of the gang. But wait! Didn't Naraku kill Shippo in battle? Then those must be the reincarnations of Shippo and Moroku. Hoe clever. They thought up a plan to defeat me. Too bad I can stop this. I can get to the others before they do and either force them to join me or, kill them. Guess I should get started early in the morning. I do believe I deserve a break from trying to become the ruler of two different Eras at once. Where am I going to sleep tonight? I guess I could sleep at a hotel or something. All I have to do is transform into somebody who has a room but is not in it. That should not be that hard now should it?" With that, Hisherabi left Kagome's house and went searching for a room. Since he could not find someone that was not in their room that rented one, he decided to kill one of the housekeep who had a copy of the keys to all the rooms, found a vacant room, and went straight to sleep.



After about an hour and a half, Kagome came down from her room with the telephone in one hand and her phone book in the other.

"Well, none of them have seen Hisherabi so that is somewhat good news. But, I still do not know where he is and what he looks like and what he is doing. O, everyone is asleep already?"

"Yes dear and you should get some sleep also. I will wake you all up in the morning so you can get to work on finding the rest of the gang, find Hisherabi and save our Era and the Fudal Era." With that, sshe kissed her daughter good night.

So Kagome went back up to her room and went to sleep. But, with all of the stress and worry she is going through, she really did not sleep very well at all.

'I wonder how this is going to turn out. We have to find the rest of the reincarnations, find a shape shifter in Japan, destroy him and then go back to living life the way it was. We have a long day ahead of us and I cannot get a single wink of sleep. Inuyasha and the others are lucky that sleep came to them so quickly. They probably are just happy to be in my house and get to eat wonderfully home cooked meals. Guess I should try and get some sleep. We have reincarnations and a shape-shifting demon to find in the morning.'


	7. the Mini Battle

Chapter 7:The Mini Battle

'I need to figure out how I can find the reincarnations before Kagome and the others. How can I do that? I have to find the rest and convince them that Kagome and the others are bad and are going to destroy their lives somehow. If they do not believe me, I guess I could just kill them. Why do I not just go right ahead and just kill them? I will decide once I find them. Right now, I should start looking. The sun is coming up and Kagome and her idiotic group should be waking up shortly.'



"Here she comes now." Said Inuyasha after a long conversation with Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and the gang."

"Did you sleep well?" asked her mother.

"I guess. It took me forever to finally fall asleep. Once I did, I had bad dreams. However, that is not important right now. What is important is how we are going to find the rest of the reincarnations and Hisherabi. How is your shape shifting going Shippo?"

"It is going great. I can shift into normal household products. I just have not mastered into shifting into you yet. I am working very hard though."

"I think we should get going. Thank you so much Ms. Higurashi. I missed your home cooking."

"No problem Matt. You and the rest of the gang are always welcome in this house anytime."

"Thank you again Ms. Higurashi. I will remember that."

"Hey, let us get going. We have to find the rest of the reincarnations and Hisherabi." Inuyasha said while walking outside with Kagome while putting on the hat Kagome always has him wear when he visits.

"They are right. We should get going. See you both soon."

With that, they all walked out of the house and started on their long journey to find the rest of the reincarnations and Hisherabi. Where would they start? What would they say when they found them? Let us just hope that they can get to them before Hisherabi does or their plan will get harder than it originally was.



'They already have the reincarnations of Moroku and Shippo; that means that all they really need is Songo, and Sichi. I do not even know if they are going to find Kagura and Seshomeru but I would not put it past them. I had better hurry up and find the others before Kagome does. If they find them before I do, there is a very good chance that they can defeat me. I will not be a failure like my older brother Naraku. The ultimate demon lord will accept me as her prime ruler! I will be unstoppable!' So Hisherabi started checking every building in Tokyo. (Thats gonna take forever!)



"Kagome, I am getting a very strange feeling. This is the first time I have gotten a feeling like this before. I feel like there is something very close. I just do not understand what it is." Said Shippo with a worried look on her face.

"You are probably just starting your period." Said Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome. "Ignore him Shippo. It is his time of the month. Do you think that you might be sensing Hisherabi?"

"I do not know. He is a shape shifter just like me. It is possible. Could I do that in the Fudal Era?"

"No. That is why this is very strange."

"Maybe we were meant to find her so we can learn what she could have done in the Fudal Era if she would not have died." Stated Inuyasha.

"Well, right now we cannot dwell on your feelings. If Hisherabi is here, he is hiding and cowering. We need to find the other reincarnations before we can do anything to him."



"Damn. They must be sensing me. They have stopped moving and are looking around trying to find me. I need to hurry up and find the others before they do. I must be successful. I will not be banished to the realm of failure like Naraku and the rest of my family. I refuse to be another addition to my family's failures. I will succeed and I will rule over the Eras. I have to find the other reincarnations before they do."

Therefore, Hisherabi left the inu gang and started looking for the other reincarnations. It was not long before he ran into the reincarnations of Seshomeru and Kagura. What he did not know was that kagome and the gang was not far behind him. (would Hisherabi be successful in at the second part of his plan? Let us find out shall we?)



"How are we going to find the others?" asked Matt.

"I do not know but we had better hurry." Sarah responded.

"Why? What is wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"UM, I am getting that feeling again."

"Hisherabi must be near by." Stated Kagome.

"If he is around, then maybe more reincarnations are around." Moroku said while looking around the town.

Therefore, the gang was looking around the town trying to figure out if they are sensing reincarnations, Hisherabi or both. Hisherabi quickly notices that they are searching for him. However, that was not the least of his problems. Hisherabi's disguise was starting to disintegrate. Today was not Hisherabi's day. He had to do something fast before his cover was blown. What exactly could he do though? The reincarnations of Seshomeru and Kagura are two feet away from him making out and his disguise is starting to disintegrate. (Should Hisherabi hide to avoid being caught by Kagome and her gang or being caught by the gang yet getting the reincarnations on his side? He chose both)



"Come with me and no one gets hurt!" Hisherabi grabbed the reincarnation's arms and hid behind them while his disguise disintegrated faster.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kagura's reincarnation.

"If you do not be quiet, I am going to have to kill you."

Therefore, Hisherabi and the reincarnations went into the nearest ally so Hisherabi could change and convince the reincarnations that Kagome and her group are evil and will try to convince them that he is the bad person. Hisherabi thought that his plan was working but it was not. The gang saw him and the reincarnations know that Hisherabi was evil.



"Hey look! There is Hisherabi and he found the reincarnations of Seshomeru and Kagura. We have to get to them before he screws up our plans!" exclaimed Kagome while running across the street to get to the reincarnations.

So the gang followed Kagome across the street to the ally were Hisherabi and the reincarnations were heading. (They really cannot do anything since they do not have all of the reincarnations however, they can try to ruin his plan by getting the reincarnations on their side.)

"Stop right there Hisherabi. We know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work." Inuyasha said while pulling out his pulsating Tetsiga.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? They do exist!" exclaimed Kagura.

"You guys already know them?" asked Hisherabi.

"Yes. We have been having dreams about them for a while now. Apparently, Inuyasha is my brother and one of my worst enemies. Kagome and the gang I do not care about. You Hisherabi are a descendent from Naraku who has traveled to this Era to rule over it. But, there is more to that is not there?" asked Seshomeru cunningly.

"Well, since most of you are here, I guess I could tell you my true reason of disturbing your lifestyles. If I become successful in becoming the ruler of the Eras, I get to be the demon lord's prime ruler! I will also be the only person in my family not to fail! And no one is going to stop me! You are all way too weak. You should just give up now."

"How about we just kick your ass now and then talk about your ultimate demise later?" asked Kagura cunningly.

"There is a problem in your plan reincarnated Kagura, all of the reincarnations have not been found yet and you do not know your full potentials yet." Said Hisherabi while laughing.

"My name is Adrian and this is my husband Steven." Stated Adrian angrly

"We can still try and weakin you and slow you down to bide us more time." Seshomeru said while flashing his razor sharp claws.

"Try all you want inu-gang, but, no matter what, i will prevail!"

With that statement, the inu-gang grabbed their weapons and prepared for a battle they wished they had more time to prepare for.Then, out of nowhere, the cops showed up.

"We better get out of here. We definatly cannot explain this one to the cops." Stated Adrian.

"I agree. We'll deal with you later Hisherabi." And witht that, the inu-gang ran off and Hisherabi disapeared.


	8. Another Problem

Chapter 8:Another Problem

"Kagome, what exactly are cops?" Asked a very confused and pissed Inuyasha.

"They basically keep balance in the city between good and evil. Sort of like us honey." Answered Kagome.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Steven.

"What we have been trying to do, find all the inu-gang and defeat Hisherabi before anything bad happens." Answered Inuyasha.

"Not to put a damper on our plans or anything, but i'm starving." Said Sarah with a growling stomach.

"I guess we could go back to my place and get some food before we continue on. Are you alright with this Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"I guess." Inuyasha said in a pouty way.

So the gang started to make their way back to Kagome's house to get their favorites.



"Now what do I do. I once again have to make up an disguise but I now have to watch out for the inu-gang and these cops. This may actually come as an advantage to me. If I just keep disguising myself as cops i would be able to get the other reincarnations to obey everything i want them to and slip through the inu-gang's hands without them even knowing. Now all i have to do is constantly keep photographs of cops or sops around me at all times. How in the world can I do that? I will figure that out later.Right now,I can kill this cop that snooping around my allyway.' So Hisherabi jumped down from his hiding place and killed the cop. Of course, he had a little bit of fun doing it first.



"Mom, we need food. We just ran into Hisherabi and he was trying to make Adrian and Steven turn on us." Kagome shouted while her and the gang ran into the house. But, when they entered, her mom and brother were gone and the house was ransacked. Kagome and the gang looked around the house.

"KAGOME!COME QUICK!" Shouted Inuyasha from the kitchen."I found this. It's addressed to us."

Kagome violently grabbed the note from Inuyasha and read it to herself. When she was finished, she fell to her knees and started crying. Inuyasha fell to his knees and held her tightly while Adrian grabbed the letter and read it out loud.



'Dear Inu-Gang,

I have taken this woman her her bratty son. I would have to admit, they put up a great fight but they were no match for me. Maybe you should learn from this. If you do not give yourselves up and return to where you belong, I would torture this poor family until they cannot take it anymore and are begging me to kil them. Then, I will make you watch me kill them. Their lives are in your hands. I do hope you make the right choice. And do not think that you can save them and then kill me. Believe me, it will not work. So, why don't you just do what you should have done a long time ago and just give up. I am giving you till dusk tomorrow. Better decide quickly.

Hisherabi!!!!



"Do not worry Kagome, we will save your mom and brother no matter what it takes." Steven reassured.

"No! We are going to do exactly what Hisherabi has asked of us to do. It is the only way to ensure my families safety.


End file.
